1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler having a pneumatic driving system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical staplers comprise an inlet coupled to a pressurized air source for allowing the pressurized air to actuate the staplers. However, after the striking or the stapling operation, the pressurized air for driving the driving element may flow directly out from the front portion of the stapler and may flow to the operators. The dirt and oil may be also blown to the operators when the working environment is dirt.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional staplers.